


It's A nightmare(But, I'm awake)

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, BAMF Tom Riddle, Character Study, Dark, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Teenage Tom Riddle, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Tom Riddle is having a nightmare but, he's awake.ORTom Riddle is conscripted into the army at the age of fourteen and he goes to fight World War 2.





	It's A nightmare(But, I'm awake)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters to Walpurgis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403110) by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger. 



> OK, people this is a new story.
> 
> The story this was inspired by never actually went into the war but, it has an interesting premise. Some, of this I'll be taking creative license in. I know that this isn't the age people get conscripted in you don't have to tell me. However, my story my rules. This will be a big development to Tom's character. Fair warning it will be Yaoi/Slash. It will also be slow burn because, character development and character study. I already have an Idea who I am putting him with. Tom will be quite different in this but, not OOC. He will gradually change not just get all at once become a completely different person. Either way this will have some heavy Character Development.

Tom Riddle walked into the orphanage that summer already counting the days until he could go back to Hogwarts. He walked into the orphanage expecting the same silence that always covers the orphanage on the day he is scheduled to be there. They liked to hope and hold their breath on the fact that I wouldn't be coming back. I love to see their disappointment every time I walk though the doors again. If I have to for back to this hell everyone there will suffer with me.

What he didn't expect was for no one to spare him even a second glance. But, every one of them seem to be holding their breath for a different reason. Like, walking a tightrope and waiting to see who falls. They are so distracted that they don't even look at me when I walk in. I've gotten all the way up to my room before someone mentions that I just passed. They seem to breath a sigh but, not of disappointment. If I didn't know any better I would think it sounded like relief.

I spent the entire day wondering why they were all like that. I would later be enraged as I learned the reason they sighed.

The next morning for some reason Mrs. Cole summoned me to see her. Which was surprising because, usually she wants me as far away from her as humanly possible and I agrees. The farther away from her the better. Sometimes, we can't get what we want though. I decided to go straight to her because, the faster I get there the faster I get to leave.

Once, I had gotten to her office there was a man there. i had no idea why but, he just handed me a letter and walked away. Mrs. Cole was looking at me with something a mixture of relief and sadness and an emotion I can't place. I wonder what the letter was. I asked her anyway, "Is this for me?"

The reply I got was weak and feeble like she couldn't believe this was happening, "Yes boy and don't blame me I can't do anything about it."

I didn't want to listen to that anymore. I hated Mrs. Cole but, I didn't like her sounding so resigned and weak. So, I switched my attention to the letter.

I wondered who it was from I knew none of my knights would be caught dead sending anything to muggle post. I've never even told them where I lived for them to be able to.

I had too much of a precarious balance there to trust them with such sensitive information. So, instead of speculating I simply open it. I will forever wish I didn't maybe then something could've changed.

Dear Tom Riddle,

By order of the Queen

you are to report for your Induction into the British Army.

I read it five times and the words never changed. But, this was impossible I was only fourteen going to be fifteen in December and this country wanted me to fight their battles for them.

I look up and ask Mrs. Cole, "How is this possible? I'm only fourteen you can only give a conscription notice to someone fifteen or above and even then only in extreme circumstances." That's definitely something I remember being taught from that disgusting muggle primary school. Then I realize the look in her eyes was pity and it's even more pronounced now.

Her answer just makes it even worse, "Tom your birthday is this year it falls in December this year you'll be fifteen that's all they are looking at. The war has been going on two years and now they're taking conscription's."

I don't stick around to hear much more I walk right back up to my room. However, before I pass the living room I hear that sigh again and realize it was relief. Those fucking muggle children wanted me to go and die so the didn't have to. However, I don't do anything I just keep walking back to my room.

When I'm in there, laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling I don't cry. I just look and look and look. However, five minutes later loud wails and sobs run through the house. They're all angry and sad and resigned and that just makes me pissed. Why should I roll over to fight in some silly muggle war. I'm a wizard so, I get up and write the ministry of magic a letter fully detailing my problem.

I race out to send it through owl I absolutely refuse to cry or resign myself to fighting a war for muggles. I pay more than I should for the owl and I thank my lucky stars I made my Knights start giving me a tribute every meeting. Or else I wouldn't have enough to get the letter through at all.

* * *

 

The next day I'm called down for a letter again. I don't even reply I rip it right out of the mailman's hands and run up to my room. I would've read it down there if that didn't break the statue of secrecy.

I rip open the letter and what I read just makes me want to hurl.

Dear Tom Riddle.

We are sorry to inform you that the ministry of magic is not above the muggle government and you must abide by the notice. However, we have seeing the circumstances removed the trace from your wand and declared you an emancipated wizard.

Signed

Minister Of Magic

I don't even do anything after that I just lay on my bed and start laughing. I know from afar someone will think I'm a crazy person but, I keep doing it until I can't breath and for some reason after I get my breath back I start laughing again.

I know if I stop laughing I'm going to cry and I refuse to let them beat me down like that. I know they're lying they declared me an emancipated wizard. My ass I'm not an idiot all conscription are given the rights of an adult and if the ministry is apart of the muggle governments seeing as I'm an adult they had to take the trace off my wand. I laugh because. I was born on December 31 almost at midnight just a few minutes more and I would've been out of this conscription but, no. A small slip of me coming out of the womb put me into a war.

I don't stop laughing for a long long time. I had passed three boys on my way up to my room and I know they were three of the four others going to war with me. The other is still sobbing.

My laughs and his sobs ring throughout the orphanage. I can't tell which sounds more hysterical but, I'm sure they all think we're crazy.

* * *

 

The next day we're lining up outside of the orphanage. They give you one day not including the day they give you the letter to say goodbye to your family and that's all. I find it hilarious don't you need more than one day to say goodbye to family you probably won't ever see again.

Luckily for us we don't have a family and they didn't even let us bring belongings they said, "the military will provide everything you need."

I walked into the carriage and didn't look back. Billy Stubbs followed me right there. Both of us may have been with Mrs. Cole for the longest but, we also aren't stupid enough to have our goodbyes aired out in public. 

We had both said goodbye to her last night. I passed Billy leaving on my way in. While Mrs. Cole and I didn't specifically like each other we were also not machines. Mrs. Cols was the only parental figure I had ever had in my life. She was the closest I would probably ever get to having a mother. Billy and I were probably the closest she would ever get to having sons as well. When Billy was dropped off on the doorstep a could days after I was born. A doctor specified that we were probably born on the exact same day. We both knew that she would probably break to see our names in a telegram coming for her saying we were dead.

Which is why we both had a tactic understanding. While we weren't the best to her we'd make sure for this we would make sure the other came back alive we talked about it last night after we had said our goodbyes to Mrs. Cole. We didn't like each other really in some ways we probably didn't even like Mrs. Cole very much. However, we were the closest any of us had got to family. Secretly in both of their minds there was something they couldn't acknowledge. The fact that they wanted each other alive because, for both of them they had grown up together and they do care about each other, in their own special way.

When the rest of the boys came in and the car didn't pick up any other conscription no one was very surprised. We weren't stupid they picked us because, we were orphans and no one cared or would make a fuss if we died. The ones who did care probably didn't have enough power to make trouble. It would just be another sad story but, no tragedy.


End file.
